The Sole Sorcerer of Hogwarts
by Fulcon
Summary: REWRITE OF SOLE SORCERER: 1982. Two years after He who must not be named has been vanquished. Bill Weasely is going to Hogwarts. And with him is Alex King and Jennifer Johnson. What kind of adventures will they get in?


_Authors Notes: Here it is, after so long, it is here! It is rewritten! It is…the Sole Sorcerer! Rewritten to be taking place when Bill is attending Hogwarts, with your (and mine) favorite OC…Alex King! __**Disclaimer**__: Harry Potter and all associated characters belong to Lady Rowling, and she is graciously letting me use them. (Unknowingly)_

* * *

_Year: 1982_

* * *

"Bill, breakfast!" Called Molly Weasley from the down stairs. "Now!" 

Bill Weasley, the eldest Weasley boy, had red hair, many freckles and was half asleep. We sat up groggily, and got out of bed, careful not to hit Charlie's bunk. He got dressed and walked down stairs. _So tired…_ he thought.

"Bill!" Molly called out. "Your father's already packed up your things; the Hogwarts express leaves in a half an hour!"

Bill had gotten his acceptance letter to Hogwarts a week ago. They had bought everything they needed (or as good as they could get). His new wand was Oak with a unicorn-tail hair.

_That's right, my first day of school…_ Bill was a bit livelier as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He smelled scrambled eggs, toast, and some tea. He sat down, and began to gorge him self. He was hungry, after all. Molly. Weasley was very chubby and was holding a thirteen month old Ginny, who in turn was holding a bottle.

"Bill, honestly!" Molly exclaimed, noting the methods he was using to eat. "Some table manners!"

"Sorry, mum." Bill mumbled, beginning to eat a little slower and like a civilized Human being.

Suddenly, Arthur Weasley, husband of Molly Weasley and father of bill strode in. He was tall, a bit thin, had a pair of glasses, and had a full head of red hair. "Ah, the big boy's awake!"

He walked over to Bill, and ruffled his hair as Molly dished him up some breakfast. "I already packed up everything you need, just get your wand and we can be off, thank you dear." He began to scoop up some eggs into his mouth.

* * *

Now at Kings cross, Arthur had parked the car, discreetly levitated Bill's trunk out of the back of the car, and onto a cart. Bill had his wand in his back pocket. 

"Now let's see…" Arthur mumbled as Bill pushed his cart along side his father, navigating past the large crowd of people. Wizards and Muggles alike.

"What platform are we supposed to get on, dad?"

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters." He replied. "Platform five and six, platform seven and eight…ah!"

They had come to platform Nine and Ten, side by side. No where in sight was there a Nine and Three-Quarters.

"Do we have the right Kings Cross?" Came a nearby accented voice. The speaker was a Woman who looked to be in her thirties. She had long brown hair, was very thin and tall, and had glasses that magnified her hazel eyes. Accompanying her was an eleven-year old boy. He had short brown hair and his mother's hazel eyes. He was a head shorter than Bill, and a bit thicker. The grey jacket and jeans completed the muggle look. He was holding a ticket that marked him a new wizard in the world. He was standing beside a trolley similar to Bill's, just with a Great horned owl on top of his trunk.

"I think so…" The boy looked at his ticket. "Platform nine and three-quarters."

"I think they're Muggles." Arthur whispered to Bill excitedly. He walked up to the lost pair. "Excuse me; are you looking for platform nine and three quarters?

"Yes, we are!" She replied relieved. Her and her son's accent indicated they were American's. "I'm Chelsea King, and this is my son, Alex King."

"Hi." Alex said.

"Are you Muggles?" Arthur asked.

"What are-?"

"Non-magic folk."

"Ah." Chelsea replied. "Well, I am, but my son, as I just found out a week ago, is not."

Alex grinned. "I just got my wand yesterday."

"Well, I'm Arthur and this is my son, Bill!" Arthur introduced himself and his son. "And we'd be happy to help. Follow me, Bill."

_Follow him?_ Bill was since wide awake. _Follow him where?_

Arthur, pushing Bill along, pushed him into a direct collision coarse with the wall. "Uh…Dad, I don't know about this…"

"Non-sense, son!" Arthur pushed Bill right through the barrier. Looking up, Bill saw the sign _Platform Nine and Three-Quarters_. "I have to go make sure that they got it…"

Arthur disappeared right back through the barrier.

_Okay. That was fun._ Bill thought as his dad came back through with Alex.

* * *

After Bill had gotten a compartment and the train had started moving, he bought a Chocolate frog with the four sickles he received from his father. Thankfully he was able to eat it before it jumped out of the open window. As he was savoring the last of the frog, its left leg hanging out of his mouth, the door opened. 

"Hey…Bill, right?" It was Alex. "Can I sit in here? Every where else is full, and you're the only person I've met so far and…"

"Yeah, sure. Come in." Bill replied, looking at Alex oddly. His accent was…_weird_ to him. Alex sat down opposite of Bill, his jacket un-buttoned. "Where'd you get that accent from?"

"I was born and raised in Sunny California." Alex replied. "This is how everyone else talks where I'm from."

"Then how'd you get here?" Bill asked.

"Dad was transferred from Los Angeles to London. With it, he got a _huge_ promotion and pay raise." Alex replied, taking out a box of _Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans_. "Are these _really_ every flavor?

"Yep." Bill replied, slightly envious. "Dad bought me a box a while ago. I got chocolate and peppermint, among others."

"So it's only the good flavors?" Alex asked, not noticing Bill's envy. He plopped a bean in his mouth. His face turned to immediate disgust. He spat the bean out of the open window. "Spinach!"

"There's also liver and tripe. I said _every_ flavor." Bill said, grinning as Alex wiped his mouth. "Dad say's he got a vomit flavored one once."

Alex looked at the box of bean with forlorn. He cautiously nibbled the side of another bean off. He decided he liked this flavor better, and plopped it into his mouth. "Strawberry."

"Can I try one?" Bill asked. When Alex nodded, he grabbed a yellow and black stripped one. He plopped it in his mouth and sighed with relief. "Honey."

Then the compartment door opened. At the door was a girl, about a year older than Alex and Bill. She had blue eyes, long black hair, and stood about a head shorter than Bill. She had a blue skirt and a black sweater with a button up shirt underneath. "Has anyone seen a black cat? My younger brother lost it."

"Nope-AGGH!" Alex yelped as a small black kitten jumped into his lap. "Found it." He commented, nervously petting its head.

"Oh, Jeila!" She said as the cat jumped from Alex to her arms. "Jack's been worried about you!'

"What kind of name is…Jeila?" Alex asked incredulously.

"A name my brother came up with." She said hastily. "I'm Jennifer, by the way."

"Alex."

"Bill."

"Nice to meet the both of you." She nodded. "You should get into your robes. We're almost to the school."

"How do you know?" Bill asked, a bit apprehensive.

"I spoke with the conductor." She coolly replied.

She left, shutting the door as she left.

"What's…you're problem dude?" Alex asked.

"I don't like cats." Bill said, grabbing his trunk and his robes. _I also don't like know-it-alls._

"Okay…" Alex said, grabbing his trunk.

* * *

Soon the train stopped and everyone was getting off. Bill and Alex got off together, and saw Jennifer and what they assumed was her brother hug each other, then Jennifer got on a horseless carriage. 

_Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to your room separately._ Echoed through the train.

"Where are we supposed to go, exactly?" Alex asked.

"Firs' years! Firs' years! This way! Come on!" Yelled a large man, his lantern held high. He had a large, black beard on his face, with two black beady eyes visible. He wore a big brown trench coat, with seemingly limitless pockets. Looking back, Alex and Bill saw all the first years had gathered behind them. "There you lot are!"

"Hi." Alex smiled.

The large figure didn't seem to hear him. "C'mon, follow me- anymore firs' years? Mind yer' step, now! Fir' years follow me!

Shuffling down the path that the man led them down, slipping and falling on occasion, the fallowed him down.

"Yeh'll get yer first look at Hogwarts soon!" The large guy yelled for all to hear. "Just around this bend!"

As they came around, the thick tree's preventing most visibility parted, and everyone saw a large, black lake, with many boats docked across the edge. And across the black lake, a top a large mountain was a large castle, with many lights lit in the starry sky and it had many turrets.

"Oooooooh…" Came from the crowd of collected first years.

* * *

_Authors Notes: For fans of the previous version, Alex will discover 'unual' talents soon. And I am so sorry this took so long. And the title is just a place holder. Any suggestions?_


End file.
